Virtualization is a computing technique that improves system utilization, decoupling applications from the underlying hardware, and enhancing workload mobility and protection. Virtualization may be realized through the implementation of virtual machines (VMs). A VM is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing the virtualization of a physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine,” and the operating system of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.” A virtual machine may function as a self-contained platform, executing its own “guest” operating system and software applications. Typically, software on the host machine known as a “hypervisor” (or a “virtual machine monitor”) manages the execution of one or more virtual machines, providing a variety of functions such as virtualizing and allocating resources, context switching among virtual machines, backing up the state of virtual machines periodically in order to provide disaster recovery and restoration of virtual machines, and so on.